If only
by Animegrl1989
Summary: Harry was never alone, a childhood friend he has forgotten returns to help him, though he does not remember she will save his life and his soul..... Please! PLEASE! read & review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Harry Potter but some characters in this story are of my own creation…. But mostly it's J.K. Rowling's work… lol

**UNTITLED…**

Even at the age of two Harry Potter knew he was different, the question was how. By three he knew, after being told by his guardians those wretched Dursley's, he was an orphan.

Now poor little Harry didn't yet know the "inner oddness" that would change his life, for that is much farther away in time.

Harry Potter was a tiny little thing, only being three that was expected of most, but being that his cousin Dudley was almost three times his size, at the same age, poor Harry looked even smaller than normal.

Harry had spent the past year of his life in a numb stupor. He knew he had no family, and the wished so hard that someone really cared about him. Unbeknownst to him his emotional savior was unpacking her things just two houses away.

Kizzy was furiously unpacking her things trying really hard to make everything neat, but she wanted to explore her new surroundings, and meet new neighbors.

Kizzy (or Kelsey Elizabeth James) was to excited about her new life, her parents and her were getting a new start, in a place where none of their pasts could find them...

**Hey ya'll I need a title and reviews of what you think of the first chapter... I promise the next one will be longer... so please review and give me idea's for a real title the one I have doesn't suit it right... THANKS!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chap2

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or form own Harry Potter, that is all J.K. Rowling… not me… but don't I wish I was…. **Sigh**… lol… but some of the characters in this story are of my own creation…

Kizzy was only three but she had already racked up more than her share of troubles. She was only three but she had already been through 3 different identities, already on her fourth Kizzy was always happy to start a new existence. It all started with her parents, they had been involved in many underground operations but wanted to go clean and so they testified in court against many they had once called friend. This all happened when Kizzy's mom was pregnant, Kizzy's parents didn't enter witness protection till 2 months after she was born. Then after a year and a half in her second identity Kizzy and her parents were found and had to relocate. Kizzy then spent the last year as Maria bones until two months ago; Kizzy witnessed an even worse crime, the murder of her very first friend. When she testified little did she know that the murderer would escape and come for her. She was ultimately the reason for her families newest and hopefully last relocation.

* * *

Kizzy ran out of the house yelling byes over her shoulder to her parents. "I'll be back in an hour in I'm going to explore!" "Kelsey Elizabeth Jam…." Her mothers voice was cut short by the slamming front door. **Whew** "Free" Kizzy sighed with relief her parents had always kept such a close eye on her, that at age three she already couldn't wait for college to get away! Kizzy's name this time was Shelly Rodgers. Not Michelle but Shelly. Kizzy loved it. That had been the name of her friend she had lost. She was no longer Kizzy (even though her parents still called her that, which they knew was dangerous) she was Shelly, so her first friend would always be with her. 

As Shelly meandered about the neighborhood she spotted a park so close she nearly cried. This would keep her within her mom's eyesight but get her out of the house, which she loved. This so far was her favorite identity!

As she approached the park she saw a lone little boy on the swing set…. He was crying…

"Hi there" Shelly was always friendly "what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Shelly lightly touched his shoulder, but quickly withdrew as he twitched away jumping off the swing and rounding on her.

"NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME YOU PRAT! I AM NOT CRYING AND DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME!" The boy lunged forward; Shelly swiftly shifted her weight and extended her foot tripping the stunned boy.

"You know I was sad for so long…. For reasons too complicated for children our age…. But you know what finally made me feel so much better…. Talking it out…. So spill…" said Shelly softly patting the boys head. "So what's your name boy? I'm Kiz… Shelly and I live just over there on Privet Drive … number 8 I believe." "Harry Potter, and I'm sorry I yelled, but I think I should leave, thank you for caring though… I live on Privet Drive too…. number four… just so you know…" and with that little Harry was on his feet and running away rubbing his eyes.

**Sigh**…. " Oh well, back to exploration" and with that Shelly was swinging and laughing to herself. She went on like that for hours until she heard her mother calling. "Kiz… Shelly! Get home now!" Her mother sounded frantic. Kizzy jumped down and scurried home, the tint of fear she heard in her mother's voice frightened her.

* * *

Dinner was uncomfortable and awkward as ever as little Harry picked over his meager portions of food. He knew they hated him but he was trapped, he had no one that cared or wanted him. He rubbed his eyes again and asked to be excused form the table; the silence is what gave him his answer. 

He slumped down into his cupboard onto the thin mattress he had, and he cried. All he wanted was a family, he would even be happy with a friend he could confide in…. Then he remembered her, Shelly, she would care, and she had _**wanted**_ to listen to him…. He had to talk to her. Quietly he left his cupboard and snuck out the door down the street until he found #8. It was very dark and he was cold, but he couldn't make himself knock on the door.

He instead turned on his heel and went to the park; by the time he got there his lips were turning blue. It was November, and it was very cold. Harry tripped and fell, HARD, he curled into a little ball and started to shiver… as he lay there beginning to lose conciseness he thought he heard a cry. "MOM! DAD! It's Harry! The boy I told you about he's hurt! HELP..." Shelly's frantic voice faded away as a pair of strong warm arms scooped him up and carried him away….

* * *

**A/N:I hope you like this im sorry this took so long but between school and marching band I lost track of time, but I would like to thank those of you who have read so far and a special thanks to panther73110 who liked it enough to put it on alert for when I update. Thanks! Please read and respond!**


End file.
